


白羊

by ufhewfesak



Category: Original Work, 嫂子文学 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufhewfesak/pseuds/ufhewfesak
Summary: 原文《白羊》by麟潜，首发长佩嫂子文学/横刀夺爱/年上/非处/虐/he我抢了我哥的蚊子血。





	白羊

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好我是麟潜，这是一段白羊的节选车，没有别的意思，就是想开个车了

借着幽暗壁灯淡黄的光，梁如琢垂眼看着身下瑟缩着的瓷白身体：敞开的交领浴袍半遮着平直高耸的锁骨，像献出初夜的少女一样紧张地攥着手，手心里湿答答出了汗。  
他扬起覆着一层薄水的眼睛，瞳仁亮亮的，虔诚又局促地望着星神降临，似乎想伸手摸摸这么高的鼻梁和眼窝，又怕指尖的汗弄脏了这张画一样的面孔。  
“摸吧。”梁如琢手肘撑着床，牵过他一只手让他如愿扶在自己脸颊上，与文羚挨得极近，呼吸相闻。  
文羚的脸漫上一层滚烫浮红，眼睛里藏着含蓄胆怯地笑。  
嘴唇红润得像白里透红的嫩樱桃，梁如琢盯着看了一会儿，忍不住去尝了尝，意料之中的软，还能吸吮出淡淡的甜味。  
纤细的手轻轻扶着自己胸膛，被亲吻的时候紧张得心脏震动，梁如琢都能隔着一层衣物感觉到，但他乖巧地任自己品尝，好像愿意把蛋糕上唯一的樱桃喂给自己的贪吃的小孩子。  
他吻上了瘾，把文羚拥进怀里，舌尖伸进软顺的口腔里舔舐，居然是一个热辣的湿吻，身子底下的小东西断然是想不到也招架不住的，屏着气息憋得自己耳朵根儿都是红的，手慌乱地搂住了梁如琢的脖颈。  
轻轻分开他两条细直的腿的时候，文羚还是紧张得闭紧了眼睛，把穴口无意识夹得很紧。  
这个孩子把自己的精神世界打理得很干净，心里眼里都只装着梁如琢一个人。那是他的初恋，心口的红痣窗前的光啊。  
梁如琢揽着他天鹅一样柔软的脖颈，终于明白了他哥的想法。将有价值的东西毁灭给人看就成了艺术，将艺术品亲手毁坏，将单纯的柔软躯体涂抹上肮脏的精液，这大概是多情男人的天性。  
他单手解开西裤拉链，膨大猩红的阴茎深深插进文羚柔弱可怜的花穴里，用仅剩的理智控制着力道，他不想和他哥一样暴戾粗鲁，他受过良好的教育和艺术熏陶，天生对艺术品抱有一种怜香惜玉的感情。  
但此时此刻，他想尿在文羚身体里面。  
让他更脏更无助一点，只会哭着抱紧自己。  
有力地手臂将怀里的美人紧勒着，梁如琢小幅度挺动紧实坚韧的腰身，胯骨撞在两瓣雪白的屁股上，他想弄坏他。  
文羚搂着梁如琢的脖颈，扬起下巴露出上下耸动的细小喉结，随着进入深处而小声呻吟。  
梁如琢胸膛紧贴着他，一只手就能轻而易举扣住文羚的双腕，压下身子在他耳边低喘：“嫂子……你身上有我哥的味道，我要把它们刮干净。”

男人们释放兽性时几乎总会说出一两句污言秽语，但在文羚听来，不免想多了，脸色由红转白，指尖颤了颤，眼前浮现梁在野的脸，藏在心底的恐惧又被呼唤出来。  
梁如琢抽出了大半，忽然挺身，狠狠操进最深处。  
文羚尖叫了一声，指甲无意识地在梁如琢手臂上抓出红印，失控地痛叫出声。  
梁如琢紧攥着他双手，压着他冷声问：“嫂子在想什么……？想我哥……？”梁如琢忽然觉得自己被冒犯和轻视了。  
文羚突然把手搭在眼睛上。  
不让梁如琢看见自己控制不住淌得满脸的眼泪，太难看了。  
“对不起……”文羚颤声哽咽。  
梁如琢愣了一下，无措地扶上他的脸颊。  
“对不起……我洗得很干净了，真的很干净了，我也想让我自己干净一点……”  
“你怎么不能早点来呢，早点遇见，我就是你的了……”  
到底是自己床上的男孩子，梁如琢不免心头颤动，抱他起来在怀里轻轻拍了拍。  
文羚却不敢再回应着抱他了。  
浑身是泥水的小狗，好想扑到温热的怀里撒娇，却怕极了自己弄脏主人的雪白衣裤，惹来一顿严厉的训斥责罚。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文《白羊》by麟潜，首发长佩  
嫂子文学/横刀夺爱/年上/非处/虐/he


End file.
